Sunshine in the Sky
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele era um deus. Ela era uma princesa. Eles não estavam destinados a ter um final feliz. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
**N/A:** Olá ! Meus queridos e lindos leitores, vocês não sabem o prazer que me dá ter terminado a tradução desta fic, que eu escrevi para o Tanabata's Fest do FLOL, o prestigiado e reconhecido fórum Ichihime do fandom inglês. E sabem do que mais ? Eu ganhei esta competição ! Esta é a oneshot vencedora ! Quando eu soube, por pouco não chorei, porque eu jamais tinha escrito em inglês, e me deu muitíssimo trabalho. Eu demorei quase três semanas para terminá-la, mas aqui está.

Como é uma fic da qual eu gosto muito, porque foi um desafio e me custou muito trabalho, eu deixei para traduzi-la nesta data. Eu imaginava que iria postá-la no dia 24 de dezembro, mas, por estar adoentada (buhh, Killer), tive que postá-la hoje. (:

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach NÃO me pertence. Embora a fic seja minha, ela é baseada na lenda grega de Eros e Psiquê.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de killerqueen04. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SUNSHINE IN THE SKY**

" _Eu sempre quis conhecer um homem como você", disse ela, timidamente._

" _Como eu ?", ele sorriu._

" _Sim, como você ! Porque você é atraente, encantador, amável, e...", ela se enrubesceu. "...E eu te amo !"_

* * *

Há muito tempo atrás, havia um rei e uma rainha que viviam em um lindo reino. Eles tinham uma filha chamada Orihime. A princesa era a jovem mais linda e adorável que alguém poderia conhecer neste mundo. Ela possuía longos e sedosos cabelos alaranjados, seus olhos eram belos e brilhantes e o seu corpo era lindo. Mas ela não era bela apenas por fora, como também era bela por dentro. A princesa era amável, inteligente, encantadora, bondosa, tímida, inocente e muito desastrada, além de ser mais curiosa do que o recomendável. E isso, meu querido amigo, foi um dos fatores que iriam complicar a sua vida no final.

A linda jovem tinha muitas virtudes, e sua beleza era demasiada para uma simples humana, e foi por isso que as pessoas das vilas mais distantes começaram a visitar o reino, para assim, admirá-la, nos arredores do palácio. Repentinamente, as pessoas começaram a comparar a sua beleza com a da deusa Masaki e começaram a deixar de adorar a deusa do amor e da beleza. Esse ato de deixar de adorar uma deusa tão importante como Masaki foi uma grave ofensa,e, infelizmente, para a linda princesa, seria ela quem iria pagar pelas conseqüências.

A deusa do amor e da beleza estava com raiva com a ofensa cometida pelas pessoas, por causa da princesa. Masaki não era uma deusa vingativa, na verdade ela era uma deusa amigável, bondosa, e sempre estava protegendo os humanos, mas o seu orgulho tinha sido ferido e ela decidira intervir na questão. Ela não faria nada contra Orihime, nem a mataria e nem destruiria a beleza dela, porque isso não fazia parte da sua natureza. Masaki era uma deusa amorosa, a morte dos humanos não lhe passava pela mente, portanto, aquela idéia estava descartada.

Ela decidiu que a melhor opção era se valer do filho, Ichigo, o jovem deus encarregado de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem. O filho de Masaki não gostava do seu trabalho, porque o achava entediante e patético, mas a ele não cabia decidir que tipo de poder teria, já que era culpa da genética. Tendo uma mãe como deusa do amor e da beleza e um pai que era o deus da alegria e da vida, não lhe restavam muitas opções sobre o tipo de poder que teria. Os poderes dele eram uma rara combinação entre os de sua mãe e os de seu pai. Isshin, o deus da alegria e da vida, um dia tinha lhe explicado que os poderes dele eram especiais. Ele tinha o poder de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem, e isso dava aos humanos um sentido às suas vidas, porque, sem amor, a vida não tinha propósito.

O filho de Masaki tinha uma beleza peculiar. Seus cabelos eram alaranjados, como o entardecer; seus olhos eram castanhos, e sua pele tinha um tom bronzeado. Ele era alto, forte, e suas feições eram dignas de um deus. De acordo com todos aqueles que tinham sido visitados e tocados por ele, a sua essência era picante, tendo nela um certo toque de canela.

Um dia quando Ichigo voltava para casa depois de ter viajado até o mundo dos humanos para cumprir com os seus deveres, ele encontrou a sua mãe esperando-o. A deusa do amor e da beleza rogou-lhe para que voltasse ao mundo dos humanos e que fizesse com que a jovem princesa se apaixonasse pelo homem mais horrível e cruel do reino. Essa seria a forma pela qual ela recuperaria novamente o seu orgulho, e assim faria com que todos aqueles que tinham profanado o seu nome lhe pagassem.

Ichigo, apesar de não ficar satisfeito com o pedido da deusa, aceitou. Ele amava a sua mãe e não ia se negar a nada que ela pedisse (talvez se negasse a fazer algo que o seu estúpido pai lhe pedisse, mas jamais à sua mãe), por isso ele lhe disse que, quando fosse ao mundo dos humanos, no dia seguinte, faria a princesa se apaixonar pelo homem mais cruel e mais feio de todo o reino.

* * *

 _Eu amarei_

 _Apenas você_

 _Nesta vida_

 _E nas outras._

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ichigo voltou ao mundo dos humanos e decidiu atender ao pedido da sua mãe. Ele chegou ao reino e procurou a princesa, encontrando-a nos jardins do palácio. A princesa Orihime brincava com quatro garotinhos, rindo e cantando com eles. O seu riso a sua voz cativaram ao jovem deus, que se perguntou porque sua mãe tinha escolhido um destino tão cruel para tão bela e inocente criatura. Ela era simplesmente linda. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor parecida com os dele, porém um pouco mais escuros, e, naquele instante, moviam-se suavemente, graças ao vento. Sua pele era tão branca como a neve, ele mostrava-se leve e resplandecente. Seus olhos eram duas grandes esferas cinzentas que poderiam ser comparadas às estrelas do céu.

Ele não podia tocá-la e fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por um homem cruel. Ela não merecia aquilo, e ele simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo.

O jovem deus viajou todos os dias para o mundo humano, para ver a linda princesa. Cada vez que ele a via rir ou cantar, ele sentia que o seu coração batia fortemente. O deus que tinha o poder de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem tinha se apaixonado por uma linda princesa humana. Ele estava tão apaixonado por ela que decidiu visitar Rukia, a deusa da sabedoria, para pedir-lhe ajuda.

A deusa, uma amiga muito querida de Ichigo desde tempos imemoriais, comoveu-se com a situação do amigo. O deus, apesar de possuir um poder como aquele, jamais havia se apaixonado por alguém, por isso, naquele momento, ele não apenas estava apaixonado pela princesa, como também estava desesperado pela atenção dela.

Dispondo de um oráculo naquele reino, Rukia ordenou aos sacerdotes para informarem ao rei que ele devia deixar a sua filha no cume mais alto de uma montanha, onde ela seria desposada por um deus. Ela não especificou qual deus seria, ou porque a princesa tinha sido a escolhida, razão pela qual todos estavam confusos. Mas o rei, sabendo que se desobedecesse a uma ordem direta de uma deusa, podia provocar enormes problemas ao seu reino, enviou a sua única filha à montanha escolhida por Rukia.

\- Por que eu ?! Eu quero apenas ser uma garota normal. Por que eu ? - ela chorou. A linda princesa chorou inconsolavelmente até adormecer. Quando acordou, ela se deu conta de que já não estava na montanha em que fora abandonada pelos seus empregados, e onde tinha chorado inconsolavelmente. Ela agora estava em meio a um jardim coberto por belas flores. Havia lilases, lírios, rosas e muitíssimas outras maravilhosas flores. As aves voavam ao redor das flores e cantavam lindas melodias. No final do jardim, estava o castelo mais lindo que ela já tinha visto na sua vida.

\- Onde eu estou ? - ela perguntou a si mesma, caminhando pelo belo jardim. Ali não havia ninguém, absolutamente ninguém - Olá ? Há alguém aqui ? Eu preciso saber onde estou, por favor ! - ela suplicou.

\- Está em seu novo lar - uma voz forte, mas ao mesmo tempo amável, a surpreendeu. Orihime virou-se e procurou pelo dono da voz, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ela estava surpresa, porque achava que tinha escutado a voz atrás dela.

\- Quem é você ? - questionou ela. A princesa virou-se mais uma vez e o procurou, mas, uma vez mais, sentiu-se decepcionada ao não encontrá-lo.

\- O seu marido, é claro - disse ele, com um certo tom de zombaria na voz. A princesa voltou a se surpreender, mas decidiu prosseguir com as suas perguntas.

\- Eu posso ver você ? - perguntou Orihime, em voz baixa. O dono da voz suspirou.

\- Temo que isso não seja possível por algum tempo, Orihime. Eu só lhe verei às noites, mas você ainda não será capaz de me ver - disse ele. Aquela era uma prova. Se alguma vez ela deixasse que a curiosidade tomasse conta dela, os dois seriam separados para sempre, porque onde havia amor, não devia haver suspeita.

O jovem deus estava ao lado dela, fazendo uso de sua habilidade para ficar invisível. Ele ainda não podia deixar que ela o visse. Ichigo tinha pendências a resolver, especialmente com sua mãe. Se a princesa viesse a saber da sua verdadeira identidade, como o deus que fazia as pessoas se apaixonarem, ela poderia complicar um pouco as coisas. Ele não queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele por causa dos seus poderes ou da sua beleza (herança da sua mãe, e que fazia com que os humanos se sentissem atraídos por ele, graças à sua beleza física), ele queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele como uma mulher se apaixona por um homem.

Orihime franziu o cenho ante suas palavras. Só durante as noites, os dois... ela se enrubesceu e levou as mãos ao rosto, mortificada. Os deveres de uma esposa.

\- Mas... como você sabe o meu nome ?

\- Porque eu mandei lhe buscar, além de ser seu marido - respondeu Ichigo, com diversão na voz. Orihime se enrubesceu, envergonhada. É claro que ele sabia o seu nome! Ele também era um deus !

\- Ohh - murmurou a princesa - Mas eu não seu o seu nome ! Você poderia me dizer o seu nome, por favor ? - ela pediu. Ichigo pensou duas vezes. Os humanos conheciam a sua aparência e o seu poder, mas desconheciam o seu verdadeiro nome. Eles o aclamavam como Cupido ou Eros, mas não como Ichigo, então talvez esse não fosse um problema.

\- Ichigo, pode me chamar de Ichigo.

* * *

" _Eu te amo",_

 _Disse ele ao seu ouvido._

" _Eu sei",_

 _Foi a resposta dela_.

* * *

Assim como lhe advertira, Ichigo só a visitava às noites. Ela tinha se envergonhado na primeira noite. Orihime podia ser realmente linda, e muitos homens tinham se apaixonado pelos seus olhos cinzentos, mas ela não sabia nada do amor, ou de como ser amada. Ichigo era tão amoroso ! Ele era gentil com ela... fazia-a se sentir tão delicada como uma pequena flor que precisava ser protegida. Talvez ela nunca tivesse visto o seu rosto, mas o que ela podia fazer, sim, era identificar a sua essência. Era uma rara combinação de canela e menta. Era refrescante e a fazia enlouquecer quando ela a percebia ao seu lado.

Seus beijos... oh, seus beijos ! Ela amava sentir os seus lábios sobre os dela, com tanta delicadeza e doçura. Sua língua era tão feroz e cálida quando adentrava pela sua boca, exigindo atenção e a total submissão a ele. Seus gemidos sobre os lábios dela, o modo como os seus dedos percorriam-lhe o pequeno e frágil corpo... oh, Deus, ela amava o modo como ele a fazia se sentir amada !

Podia ela ter se apaixonado por um homem que nem sequer tinha visto o rosto ? Aquilo era realmente possível ?

Bem, podia ser possível. Ela já estava há mais de três meses ao lado dele, e ambos já tinham estado juntos por muitas vezes. Ele não estava durante o dia, e ela tinha se surpreendido, em mais de uma ocasião, sentindo a falta dele. Quando a sua voz sensual chamava o seu nome ou quando ele beijava-a nos lábios, ela sentia como se o seu coração quisesse sair pela boca. Além disso, ele a fazia rir e suspirar quando conversavam. Seria possível que o deus encarregado de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem tivesse visitado-os ?

Orihime suspirou. Ela estava deitada no chão, em meio a belas flores. Seus dedos acariciavam as pétalas de uma rosa, enquanto seus olhos cinzentos apreciavam a paisagem. Tudo ali era lindo. Ela estava realmente feliz por viver ali com o seu marido, mas ela queria ver, pelo menos uma vez, a sua família. Ela queria dizer-lhes que tudo estava bem, que ela estava feliz por ter um marido tão encantador como Ichigo. Imaginar as expressões de prazer dos seus pais fazia com que os seus olhos ficassem cristalinos. Naquela noite, ela pediria permissão a Ichigo para ir até sua casa, para ver os seus pais.

Naquela noite, depois de terem feito amor, ela perguntou a Ichigo se podia ir ao palácio dos seus pais. O deus não estava muito entusiasmado com aquilo, mas não conseguiu resistir aos olhos cinzentos da esposa, e muito menos ao modo como os pequenos e rosados lábios esboçavam um tímido sorriso. Quando ele lhe disse que ela podia ir ver os seus pais por apenas um dia, a princesa pulara sobre a cama e o abraçara fortemente, e beijara por uma centena de vezes as bochechas dele, demonstrando desse modo a sua devoção e alegria. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ante a atitude infantil de sua adorada esposa. Ele realmente não tinha nada com o que se preocupar, porque, quando uma pessoa ama outra, não há razões para se desconfiar.

Apesar de estar extremamente feliz por ter obtido a permissão para voltar à sua casa por um dia, Orihime jamais imaginou que aquele iria ser o pior erro da sua vida.

* * *

" _Ohh, olhe para o céu, Ichi._

 _É uma estrela cadente ! Rápido, peça um desejo !"_

 _Ele sorriu e beijou-a na testa_

" _Eu já tenho o meu desejo à minha frente"_.

* * *

Orihime voltou para casa e foi recebida com beijos e abraços pela sua mãe. Seu pai a abraçou e ela lhe contou sobre o quão belo era o lugar em que ela vivia. Ela explicou-lhes que o seu marido era um grande homem, e que era muito gentil e amoroso com ela; além de repetir mais de dez vezes que Ichigo era simplesmente adorável.

Para o azar dela, as duas empregadas mais odiosas e invejosas de todo o castelo tinham escutado sobre a sua felicidade. Elas odiavam Orihime por ser bonita, amigável e por ser uma princesa, e agora o ódio delas tinha aumentado, ao escutarem que ela era feliz. As duas empregadas escutaram o momento em que a princesa explicara aos pais que ainda não tinha visto o rosto do seu marido. As duas mulheres olharam-se com cumplicidade, e depois sorriram maliciosamente.

Oh, sim, elas iam vingar-se daquela cadela estúpida e irritante.

Quando a princesa ia caminhando pelos corredores do palácio, as duas empregadas atravessaram à sua frente. Orihime foi surpreendida por aquilo, ela estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos acerca de seu amoroso e gentil marido, que nem sequer tinha prestado atenção aonde ia. Ela jamais tinha se sentido muito segura com aquelas duas mulheres, elas sempre olhavam-na enraivecidas, e Orihime podia jurar que elas a odiavam. Ela não entendia porque... ela sempre tinha tratado-as com amabilidade...

\- Então, princesa, nós ficamos sabendo que você nunca viu o rosto do seu marido... é verdade ? - perguntou a empregada de cabelos negros, que se chamava Loly.

Orihime assentiu, sem ter mais o que fazer. Ela não ia mentir, nunca tinha visto o rosto do seu marido, e tampouco conhecia a sua verdadeira identidade, mas isso não importava, correto ? A outra empregada, de cabelos loiros, riu. A princesa franziu o cenho, para depois perguntar em voz baixa:

-Por quê ?

\- Ohh, não é nada, princesa, não é nada - respondeu Loly, fingindo desinteresse - Diga, princesa... você não está curiosa sobre porque o seu marido não deixa que você o veja ? - ela perguntou, maliciosamente.

\- É claro que sim ! É que... - Orihime hesitou - ...ele ainda não quer que eu o veja - ela murmurou. Loly e Menoly fingram surpresa diante de sua confissão.

\- Oh, meu Deus ! Isso significa que ele é um homem horrível - exclamou Menoly.

\- Ou, pior, um horrível monstro - continuou Loly, com um sorriso malicioso.

Orihime negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, ele não é um monstro ! - disse ela.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza ? Você o viu ?- perguntou Menoly.

\- Não, eu não o vi...

\- Ele é um monstro, princesa. Você tem que acender uma lamparina, hoje, e vê-lo. Assim verá que nós não estávamos mentindo, e sim que, na verdade, nós salvamos a sua vida - instigou Loly.

Com a cabeça repleta de dúvidas, Orihime voltou ao seu novo lar. A cada passo que dava, ela dizia a si mesma que devia confiar nas palavras de Ichigo. Ele não ia mentir-lhe ! Se ele entendia que ela ainda não podia vê-lo, então ela esperaria até que ele estivesse pronto.

* * *

" _Eu queria ter cinco vidas", disse ela, com um sorriso._

" _Por quê ?", ele perguntou._

" _Porque eu faria um monte de coisas, e...",_

 _Ela se enrubesceu. "Eu teria cinco vidas para me apaixonar sempre pela mesma pessoa"_.

* * *

Mas, como eu tinha dito no começo, meu caro amigo, a princesa era curiosa demais para o seu próprio bem.

Após terem estado juntos, e ele ter declarado o seu infinito amor por ela, Ichigo dormiu ao lado de Orihime. A princesa viu a sombra do seu marido, tão escura... ela não podia ver como ele realmente era. Ao lado da espaçosa e confortável cama, estava o criado-mudo. Naquela mesa de madeira, havia uma lamparina com uma vela apagada e um maço de fósforos. Ela olhou para a lamparina e depois olhou para a sombra do marido. Nada de mau iria acontecer se ela o olhasse por alguns segundos, não é mesmo ?

Respirando profundamente e tendo o cuidado de não acordar Ichigo, a princesa ficou de pé. Ela olhou pela ultima vez a sombra escura do marido, antes de tomar, entre os dedos, um dos fósforos e a lamparina. Ela a acendeu e a luz amarela iluminou lentamente o quarto escuro. Agora, o cabelo do seu marido não estava tão escuro como quando ele estava submerso entre as sombras, como também possuía um tom alaranjado.

Orihime ficou sem fôlego ao ver pela primeira vez o rosto do seu adorado marido.

Pelo amor de todos os deuses ! Ele era... ele era... ele era o deus encarregado de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem !

Ele era atraente. Seus cabelos alaranjados caíam graciosamente sobre a sua testa. Seus cílios negros caíam sobre o rosto bronzeado. Seus lábios... e aqueles lábios que tantas vezes a tinham beijado estavam desenhando uma linha delgada. Seu corpo era atlético; seus músculos, os mesmos que ela tocava na escuridão, estavam à mostra. Ele estava totalmente nu. Sua beleza masculina era tanta que ela podia jurar que estava de pé, em frente à escultura mais linda do mundo. Mas ele estava respirando, de forma lenta e suave, mas respirava, já que ela não estava de pé em frente a uma escultura. Mas é claro, Orihime disse mentalmente a si mesma, ela estava em frente ao único filho da deusa do amor e da beleza, aquele que não apenas representava os casais apaixonados, como também a beleza masculina em todo o seu esplendor. Ele nunca envelheceria, tampouco sofreria com doenças... ele estaca destinado a personificar, por toda a eternidade, a aparência de um jovem.

Orihime estava surpresa. Ela não estava casada com um monstro, ao contrário, estava casada com o homem mais atraente do mundo. Ichigo não era apenas um deus atraente, como também o homem mais amável e protetor que ela já tinha conhecido.

Mas, para o seu azar, o jovem deus acordou. Seus olhos eram os mais lindos que ela já vira em sua vida. Possuíam um tom castanho, que brilhavam com a luz da lamparina. E foi graças a ela que Ichigo franziu o cenho. Ele olhou para o local de onde vinha a luz, e quando o encontrou, se surpreendeu.

\- Orihime, o que você fez ? - ele perguntou, zangado. Orihime estava surpresa de mais para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ichigo ficou de pé e pegou as suas roupas - Por que você não pôde confiar em mim e esperar o momento apropriado ? - ele questionou em voz baixa - Seus olhos castanhos demonstravam grande tristeza e decepção. Se uma pessoa ama outra, não deve haver desconfianças, então... por que ela desconfiava ? Por acaso ela tinha uma razão para fazê-lo ? Será que ele não tinha demonstrado o quanto a amava ? - Agora você só se sentirá atraída por mim por causa dos meus poderes !

Ele estava ferido, ela podia ver em seus olhos. Ela era tão estúpida.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida..."

\- Eu lamento, Ichigo, juro por todos os deuses que eu lamento - ela desculpou-se, tentando se aproximar, mas o deus deu meia-volta - Ichigo ? Por favor... me desculpe...

\- Eu lamento, Orihime, mas nós não podemos ficar juntos. Sua desconfiança me fez ver que não é apropriado que um deus sinta-se atraído por um humano. Lamento que isto termine dessa forma - ela não podia escutá-lo. Não, não, não... por quê ?

À sua frente, o deus desapareceu, deixando-a em meio ao quarto. Orihime levou a mão aos lábios, para assim silenciar os seus soluços. O que ela tinha feito ? O que tinha feito ? Como pudera destruir um relacionamento tão maravilhoso em poucos segundos ?

\- Ichigo, por favor... Ichigo ! Me perdoe, me perdoe... Ichigo, eu te amo, eu juro ! Por favor, volte ! Ichigo ! - ela chorou, inconsolável, até cair de joelhos.

Ele se fora, mas ela jurou a si mesma que encontraria um modo de vê-lo e dizer-lhe que o amava com desespero e paixão. Ela não se renderia, ela o encontraria, mesmo que levasse mil anos para consegui-lo.

* * *

" _Orihime", ele gemeu._

" _Ichigo !", disse ela, sem fôlego._

" _Prometa que você jamais irá sair do meu lado !"_

" _Eu prometo"_.

* * *

Orihime foi até o templo da deusa do amor, Masaki. Ela não tinha certeza de como fazer para que Ichigo a escutasse, mas ela faria todo o possível. Quando ela chegou ao templo, ela falou com os sacerdotes, e eles lhe explicaram, que, sem saber, ela ofendera à deusa Masaki.

O que ela fizera para ofender a deusa do amor ? Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo ! Ela não tinha feito nada, pelo amor de Deus ! Por que a culpavam ? Ela nunca tinha pedido para que as pessoas adorassem a sua beleza ! Só queria ser ela mesma ! Ser uma garota normal, viver em uma casa no meio de uma floresta e ter lindos bebês. Ela apenas... ela apenas queria ser amada, e o único a quem amara de modo incondicional tinha sido Ichigo.

Ela queria Ichigo de volta ! Ela queria sentir mais uma vez os seus beijos, abraços e escutar aquelas palavras tolas, mas repletas de amor, em seus ouvidos.

\- Oh, por favor ! - ela soluçou - Eu não faço idéia de porque você não quer me escutar ! Eu não fiz nada ! O meu único erro foi ter deixado que a minha curiosidade me vencesse, e eu estou muito arrependida disso ! Eu só desejo que Ichigo volte para mim ! - chorou a princesa, ajoelhando-se.

Não houve resposta alguma. O templo continuava tão silencioso como estivera há poucas horas. Orihime olhou detidamente para a estátua da deusa, e, por um segundo, parou de chorar.

\- Você não é a deusa do amor ? Você não disse, um dia, que o amor perfeito não existia ? Por acaso não são os humanos que pedem perdão e procuram o verdadeiro amor ? Por acaso você...

\- Diga-me, princesa - Orihime virou-se, e viu uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos. Seus olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade dos de Ichigo, e seu vestido cor-de-rosa fazia com que se ressaltasse a sua pálida pele. Ela era a deusa Masaki - Se eu a perdoasse e lhe dissesse que o único modo de eu permitir que meu filho volte para o seu lado é que você vá ao Submundo, o que você faria ? - perguntou Masaki, olhando firmemente para a princesa.

Orihime sentiu-se intimidada pelo olhar e pela aura da deusa. Uma mãe superprotetora, que não apenas estava irritada porque ela tinha ferido o seu orgulho (sem saber), mas também havia "ferido" o seu único filho, não era algo que a pudesse deixar relaxada.

\- E-eu...

\- Está vendo ? Você fala de amor, mas realmente não conhece o significado da palavra. O amor não é somente lindas palavras ou sentir-se atraído fisicamente por uma pessoa. O amor significa entregar-se com muita paixão... é sentir-se unido a essa pessoa, em todos os sentidos; que o seu coração bata freneticamente toda vez que essa pessoa lhe acaricie, e que, quando não esteja ao seu lado, você sinta que algo vital está lhe faltando...

\- É isso o que eu sinto por ele ! Preciso dele ao meu lado ! Não preciso dele apenas nesta vida, mas na próxima, e na segunda ou na quinta, ou na minha milésima vida... eu amo Ichigo, e o amarei por toda a eternidade ! E, se eu tiver que ir ao Submundo, eu irei - disse Orihime, com tanta determinação e força em sua voz, que surpreendeu ligeiramente a Masaki. Ele sempre tinha dito a ela que a amava, e ela nunca tinha dito isso... agora era a sua vez de provar o quanto se importava com ele e o quanto o amava.

Masaki franziu o cenho. Aquela jovem parecia ser muito mais forte e determinada do que ela havia imaginado. Ela virou-se e deu as costas à princesa, para depois suspirar.

\- Se você o ama como diz amá-lo, então não vai se importar de ir até o Submundo e pedir à esposa de Sousuke um dos seus tesouros mais preciosos, o mesmo que repousa em um cofre mágico - disse ela, com indiferença.

Orihime assentiu.

\- Eu irei ao Submundo e trarei o que me pediu.

Masaki sorriu. Como deusa, ela sabia quais eram os pontos fracos dos humanos, e sabia muito bem que o grande ponto fraco de Orihime Inoue era o de ser bastante curiosa.

* * *

" _Nós vamos estar juntos até morrermos ?", ela deu um sorriso reluzente._

" _Não, nós estaremos juntos por toda a eternidade", ele corrigiu-a._

" _Em minhas cinco vidas ?", perguntou ela, emocionada._

" _Pelas cinco, seis ou pelas próximas cem vidas"_.

* * *

Orihime decidiu que nunca, se é que isso estava em suas mãos, voltaria ao inferno. O cheiro de enxofre e de morte entrou pelo seu nariz e a fez sentir-se mal. Sentia náuseas e uma forte dor de cabeça. A pressão daquela aura obscura ao redor de toda a área a fazia sentir-se fraca, mas ela não se renderia.

Quando era uma criança, ela sempre sonhara em viver um conto de fadas. Ter um príncipe encantado ao seu lado, mas... era nesse ponto que começava a sua espantosa e fértil imaginação... ela não seria resgatada por um príncipe de armadura prateada. Não, ela ia resgatá-lo de um dragão furioso. Todos os que escutavam o seu "grande" plano se surpreendiam. Uma mulher pensando em resgatar a um príncipe ? Mas que diabos ?!

Orihime sorriu. De certo modo, o seu sonho estava se realizando. Ela estava no centro do Submundo, em busca de uma caixa mágica que faria Ichigo voltar para ela. Era a sua missão, e ela não fracassaria. Ela já tinha fracassado, e não ia se permitir isso novamente.

No centro do Submundo havia um enorme e branco palácio. Era grande, muito grande, e as paredes de cimento faziam com que a jovem princesa se sentisse intimidada. Lá fora, havia uma inscrição, na qual se lia _"Las Noches"_.

" _Las Noches"_ , o palácio do deus da morte, Aizen Sousuke.

A jovem de cabelos alaranjados respirou fundo antes de adentrar no enorme palácio. Mentalmente, ela se perguntou como o deus da morte e sua esposa tinham se acostumado a viver em um lugar tão sombrio como aquele. Não havia Sol, apenas uma Lua que brilhava fracamente. Tampouco havia flores ou animais. O cheiro de enxofre e de morte estava espalhado por todo o lugar. Orihime deparou-se com a atmosfera inquietante. Ele sentia-se irritado por estar ali por toda a eternidade. Podiam ser capazes de ver a luz do Sol ? Eles gostavam ?

Orihime entrou no salão do palácio, deparando-se com o salão do trono.

\- O-olá ? - ela perguntou nervosamente. Sentia-se tão indefesa, no meio daquele lugar tão grande !

\- Quem é você ? - uma voz monótona a fez pular de susto. A jovem virou-se e deu de cara com um jovem que não era mais alto do que ela. Era estranho. Sua pele era tão branca como a neve, e os seus olhos, tão verdes como as esmeraldas da coroa do seu pai. Seus cabelos eram negros como o ébano, e chegava-lhe aos ombros. Estava totalmente vestido de branco, com exceção dos bordados da sua roupa, que eram negros. O sujeito não mostrava nenhuma emoção em seus olhos, e olhou-a fixamente.

Orihime não conseguiu evitar se sentir como uma simples mortal diante dele...a jovem riu mentalmente. Ela era uma simples mortal !

\- Bem, o-olá - ela hesitou, sorrindo nervosamente.

\- Evite os cumprimentos, lixo - ele respondeu em um tom monótono, deixando-a sem fala. Ele realmente a tinha chamado de lixo ? Nunca na sua vida ela tinha sido chamada dessa maneira ! Estava quase lhe respondendo, mas, antes que abrisse a boca, uma voz a interrompeu.

\- Essa não é uma boa maneira de se apresentar a um convidado, Ulquiorra - Orihime virou-se novamente, e encontrou-se com o dono da voz. Ela engasgou. Em frente ao trono, estava o homem mais belo e elegante que já tinha visto na sua vida (somente Ichigo poderia superá-lo, aos seus olhos).

Ele tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos da mesma cor. Sua pele era bronzeada, e no meio da sua testa, caía uma mecha de cabelo. Seus olhos olhavam-na diretamente e sem medo. Era um homem (ou, neste caso, um deus) que tinha o que queria quando bem entendesse. Não havia "não" como resposta.

Ele sorriu calorosamente, fazendo-a enrubescer-se. O deus da morte sentou-se em seu trono e continuou a observá-la, fazendo a tremer de medo. Controlando suas emoções, Orihime limpou a garganta.

\- E... você disse que eu sou sua convidada ? - quando isso tinha acontecido ?

Ele sorriu.

\- Sim, querida, você achou que podia entrar no meu reino sem que eu soubesse ? - Aizen apoiou o seu rosto na mão esquerda, e continuou a olhar para ela - É bem típico dos seres humanos, acharem que os deuses não sabem de tudo. E, algumas vezes, eles têm razão - ele se levantou e caminhou com indiferença, deixando a princesa confusa - Diga-me, querida, por que você está em meu palácio ?

Orihime hesitou antes de responder.

\- A... a deusa Masaki me enviou ao seu palácio... ela queria que eu perguntasse à sua rainha se eu posso pegar uma caixa mágica que está aqui...

\- Minha esposa, neste momento, não se encontra neste modesto palácio - ele sorriu, antes de se aproximar dela - Uma caixa mágica ? Perdoe minha curiosidade, mas por que Masaki quer dar a você uma dessas caixas ? - Orihime foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta dele. Ela realmente não fazia idéia; Orihime só estava seguindo as suas instruções.

-Eu-eu não sei...

O deus da morte ficou de frente para ela, examinando-a com o olhar. A jovem princesa sentia-se ofuscada pela magnificência dele. O modo como ele a olhava fazia-a tremer de medo.

\- Huh, minha irmã mais nova, sempre tão bondosa - ele murmurou, afastando-se de Orihime. A princesa não entendia porque ele tinha dito aquilo. Para ela, a deusa Masaki era tudo, exceto bondosa... pelo menos com ela - Então, afinal, os rumores que se espalharam pelos céus eram verdadeiros. Meu sobrinho se apaixonou por uma humana. Não é o primeiro deus a se apaixonar, no entanto, é o primeiro deus a ir contra a própria mãe e esconder a sua amante durante três meses - disse o deus da morte, com arrogância na voz - Há um pequeno problema, querida. Não há uma caixa mágica, são quatro.

\- Então, me dê a caixa que a deusa Masaki quer ! - disse Orihime, atraindo a atenção do deus, que, de um momento para outro, riu.

\- Mas, querida, eu sou o deus da morte, não um benfeitor público. Eu não dou coisas de presente, eu as troco. O que você vai me dar em troca de uma dessas caixas ? - ele perguntou-lhe, movendo uma das mãos e fazendo com que aparecessem quatro belas caixas, que pareciam flutuar.

\- Mas... eu não sei o que lhe oferecer ! Além do mais, como eu vou saber que a caixa da minha escolha é a correta ? - ela não era idiota, sabia que o deus da morte poderia enganá-la. Ela não podia falhar !

Aizen deu de ombros.

\- Não é problema meu se a caixa que você escolher não for a certa, você tem que prestar atenção ao seu intelecto e agir com confiança. Agora, de volta ao meu pagamento. O que traz consigo ? - ele perguntou.

A princesa olhou para a sua roupa. Era um vestido azul, simples, ela não trouxera consigo nenhuma de suas belas jóias de ouro. Em suma, ela não tinha absolutamente nada de valor.

\- Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer - ela murmurou, com a voz entrecortada.

\- Quantos anos você tem ? - perguntou de repente o deus da morte.

\- Quinze anos.

\- Bem, então me dê cinco anos do resto da sua vida - ele exigiu. A princesa olhou-o horrorizada, antes de levar as mãos aos seus amplos seios.

\- Mas e se só me restarem cinco anos de vida ?

\- Então comece a sentir-se confortável no que será o seu futuro - respondeu ele, sorrindo arrogantemente. Há uma grande vista para uma Lua infinita. E estou certo de que você vai gostar de escutar os gritos das pessoas no leste, e, provavelmente, caminhar sobre as planícies de profunda e extensa areia branca - disse ele, com sarcasmo. O deus da morte parou à sua frente e levou um dos dedos ao coração da princesa - Cinco anos da sua vida, ou você não irá obter aquilo que veio buscar - o rosto dele estava sério, e isso provocou calafrios em Orihime.

\- Está bem - ela sussurrou, sentindo um frio no peito. Para seu horror, um fio azul saiu de seu peito, e depois ela sentiu a mudança. Seu cabelo cresceu até à cintura, e seus quadris cresceram um pouco. Ela corou quando os seus seios cresceram um pouco mais. Suas mechas já não caíam sobre as suas sobrancelhas, mas agora caíam até o seu pescoço quase branco. Ela deixara de ser uma adolescente de quinze anos para tornar-se uma mulher de vinte anos em apenas dez segundos.

\- Não sei porque você estava se queixando tanto, a idade adulta lhe cai muito bem, querida - o deus da morte deu meia-volta, satisfeito - Pegue uma das caixas, e pode ir. Imagino que esta será a nossa última visita, até que este dia se torne o seu lar eterno - ele pôs-se a rir, sentando-se no seu trono.

Orihime, sentindo-se estranha com a sua aparência, caminhou até onde as quatro caixas mágicas flutuavam. Todas eram lindas ! Em uma das caixas, estava gravado um par de corações e palavras de amor. Provavelmente aquilo era o que queria a deusa Masaki... mas a caixa com flores de hibisco era muito mais atraente ! As flores eram azul-turquesa e brilhavam diante de seus olhos. Aquela caixa estava chamando-a, se aquilo fosse possível. A princesa olhou as duas caixas... corações e hibiscos. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo seu instinto, e segurou entre as mãos a caixa de hibiscos. Quando as suas mãos tocaram a madeira da caixa, as outras desapareceram, e, com isso, ela se deu conta de que estava na hora de partir.

Orihime caminhou de volta à terra, atravessando uma porta de entrada que lhe dava um pouco de medo. A porta só podia ser atravessada por aqueles que tinham morrido ou que tivessem uma permissão especial dos deuses. Ela tinha um bilhete especial criado por Masaki. Enquanto caminhava, perguntou-se mentalmente quantos anos de vida lhe restavam. Ela tinha perdido cinco em poucos segundos, e sentiu-se curiosa para saber quanto tempo lhe restava.

Em um ponto do caminho, seus olhos cinzentos focaram-se na caixa de madeira que tinha os hibiscos gravados. O que havia naquela caixa ? Por que a deusa Masaki a enviara atrás de uma caixa daquelas. Orihime imaginava que naquelas caixas estivessem os tesouros mais importantes dos deuses. Sabia-se que a esposa de Aizen estava encarregada de proteger o tesouro dos deuses, ela imaginou que, quando Masaki a enviou para buscar um dos "tesouros da esposa de Sousuke", realmente estava se referindo a um tesouro próprio, não ?

A princesa parou por um instante, envolta em seus pensamentos. E se ela a abrisse por alguns segundos ? Não, não, não, não ! Não podia voltar a fazer a mesma coisa ! Sua curiosidade a metera em sérios problemas e fizera com que Ichigo se zangasse com ela. Ela tinha que demonstrar que podia controlar a sua curiosidade.

Mas a sua curiosidade... oh, essa maldita curiosidade ! Não conseguia lidar com ela, e, assim, sem perceber, ela estava abrindo a caixa. Em seu interior havia algo que brilhava tão lindamente, que ela não conseguia parar de abri-la por completo. Um brilho dourado escapou da caixa, e, diante dos seus olhos, o brilho começou a dar voltas e mais voltas ao redor dela, fazendo com que a princesa deixasse cair a caixa no chão.

O que tinha sido aquilo ? Ela sentiu um frio rasgar o seu peito... e depois estendeu-se à sua cabeça, às mãos, às pernas... o brilho dourado aumentou a um nível nunca antes visto, e então tudo ficou negro.

* * *

 _"Quando eu vou ver você ?"_

 _"Muito em breve, apenas me prometa que irá me esperar para dar a sua aprovação"._

 _"Eu prometo, Ichigo"._

* * *

A princesa abriu os olhos e viu-se olhando para duas orbes castanhas, as quais olhavam-na com evidente preocupação. Algumas mechas alaranjadas caíam pela testa do sujeito, eum pequeno sorriso se desenhou no rosto do sujeito que estava à sua frente. Aquele homem era... aquele homem era...

\- Ichigo ! - Orihime abraçou-o com força, e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente sobre o peito dele - Oh, Ichigo ! Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito... - ela soluçou. O jovem deus enxugou cada uma das lágrimas da princesa, e depois beijou-a repetidas vezes nos lábios.

\- Não, Hime, sou eu quem sente muito. Eu fui um terrível idiota por ter tratado você daquele modo. Não foi sua culpa, foi minha. Eu exigi muito, e você fez o que pôde... me desculpe. Fui um completo idiota - quem era o deus, ali ? Ela era apenas uma humana, e, como tal, tinha um ponto fraco ! Ele tinha exigido demais dela, e quando ela falhou, ele ficara muito envolto (egoísticamente) em sua dor, que nem mesmo pensara no que ela poderia estar sentindo. Ele era um idiota !

\- Tudo bem, Ichi... estávamos cegos demais... mas assim é o amor, correto ? É um sentimento tão forte que nos cega e faz com que façamos loucuras - Ichigo cobriu-lhe a boca com um de seus dedos, sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que você é nova em tudo isto, mas, por favor, não seja como a minha mãe ou o meu pai - disse ele, deixando Orihime confusa.

\- N-nova em qu...

\- Você é uma deusa, sua tola. A caixa que minha mãe mandou você buscar, e que você abriu - ela enrubesceu, envergonhada - possuía o dom da imortalidade. Você á a deusa que se encarregará dos casais que, apesar de serem impossíveis perante a sociedade, não se dão por vencidos, além de ser a deusa da curiosidade - Orihime, surpresa, fez um "O" com os lábios.

\- Uma deusa ? - quando tinha acontecido tudo isso ? – Oh, Ichigo ! Sua mãe já não me odeia ? - perguntou ela timidamente.

\- Nah, ela só estava com um pouco de ciúmes, mas acho que depois de ter visto e falado com você... eu acho que ela gosta de você. Ela ainda continua com um pouco de ciúmes, mas são coisas de mãe superprotetora - os dois deuses riram em voz baixa. Ichigo ajudou-a a se levantar, e depois puxou-a para si, para então beijar-lhe os lábios.

Agora nada mais iria separá-los, nem mesmo a morte.

\- E agora ? - ela sussurrou sobre os lábios dele.

\- Agora nós iremos para o nosso novo lar e seremos felizes por toda eternidade, o que você acha ?

\- Mmm, eu adoro essa idéia.

E assim, uma jovem princesa que tinha sido condenada a ser infeliz por toda a vida tornou-se uma deusa e ascendeu aos céus juntamente com o seu marido. Os dois deuses transformaram o céu no seu novo lar, e dali observam os jovens casais, que, como eles já tinham feito uma vez, juram amor eterno.

E como Ichigo tinha prometido a Orihime, os dois viveram felizes não apenas por uma ou duas vidas, mas sim por toda a eternidade.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Esta fic foi publicada em inglês e em espanhol, mas com dois títulos diferentes: em inglês, com o título de "A Thousand Years", e, em espanhol, com o título de "Sunshine in the Sky". Como eu a traduzi a partir da versão em espanhol, também deixei o título da minha tradução com o título desta versão.

 **N/T 3:** Bem, aqui está a minha nona tradução de Bleach - esta, de Universo Alternativo, mas, enfim, é a sexta do meu ship favorito deste fandom. Demorou pacas para sair outra tradução Ichigo/Orihime, mas finalmente veio. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
